nintendofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Takashi Tezuka
thumb|287px(17 de noviembre de 1960) Es un diseñador y director de videojuegos de Nintendo. Carrera Sus trabajos se remontan hasta el videojuego Super Mario Bros original donde tomó el rol de asistente de dirección del proyecto. Tras ello trabajó en Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (asistente de dirección), The Legend of Zelda (diseñador gráfico) y Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (supervisor). El debut de Tezuka en la dirección se produjo con Devil World, que fue supervisado por Shigeru Miyamoto. Este fue el inicio de una larga carrera en la dirección con títulos como Super Mario World, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Además de Super Mario 64, de nuevo como asistente de dirección, y The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, como supervisor. Hoy en día, Tezuka es el responsable del departamento Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development junto a Shigeru Miyamoto, responsable de las sagas de Mario y The Legend of Zelda, entre otras. En 2005 ascendió a Productor general del departamento, gracias a la reestructuración interna de Nintendo, supervisando la mayoría de títulos creados dentro de la compañía. A pesar de su cargo, aún se ocupa de algunos diseños, como los realizados para New Super Mario Bros.. Videojuegos *1984 - Devil World (Director) *1985 - Super Mario Bros. (Asistente de dirección y diseñador gráfico) *1986 - Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (Asistente de dirección) *1986 - The Legend of Zelda (Codirector y diseñador gráfico) *1990 - Super Mario World (Director) *1991 - The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (Director) *1993 - The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (Director) *1995 - Tetris Attack (Supervisor) *1995 - Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (Codirector) *1996 - Super Mario 64 (Asistente de dirección) *1997 - Yoshi's Story (Productor) *1997 - Star Fox 64 (Supervisor) *1997 - Game & Watch Gallery (Supervisor) *1997 - Game & Watch Gallery 2 (Asesor de diseño) *1998 - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Supervisor) *1999 - Super Mario Bros. Deluxe (Supervisor) *1999 - Mario Golf (Supervisor) *1999 - Game & Watch Gallery 3 (Asesor de diseño) *2000 - Paper Mario (Supervisor) *2000 - Mario Tennis (Supervisor) *2000 - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (Supervisor) *2001 - Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 (Supervisor) *2001 - Pikmin (Coordinador) *2001 - Mario Kart: Super Circuit (Supervisor) *2001 - Luigi's Mansion (Productor) *2001 - The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons (Agradecimientos) *2001 - The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (Agradecimientos) *2001 - Hamtaro: Ham-Hams Unite! (Agradecimientos) *2001 - Animal Crossing (Productor) *2002 - Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 (Productor) *2002 - Super Mario Sunshine (Productor) *2002 - Sakura Momoko no Ukiuki Carnival (Asesor) *2002 - The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (Productor) *2002 - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest (Supervisor de la unidad de apoyo) *2002 - Hamtaro: Ham Ham Heartbreak (Agradecimientos) *2003 - Super Mario Bros. 3: Super Mario Advance 4 (Productor) *2003 - Mario Party 5 (Supervisor) *2003 - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (Supervisor) *2003 - Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (Productor) *2003 - Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (Supervisor) *2003 - The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition (Productor) *2004 - Yoshi's Universal Gravitation (Supervisor) *2004 - Pikmin 2 (Productor) *2004 - Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (Supervisor) *2004 - Mario Power Tennis (Supervisor) *2004 - Mario Pinball Land (Agradecimientos) *2004 - Mario Party 6 (Supervisor) *2004 - Mario Golf: Advance Tour (Supervisor) *2004 - The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (Supervisor) *2004 - The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures (Supervisor) *2004 - Donkey Kong Jungle Beat (Productor) *2005 - Yoshi Touch & Go (Productor) *2005 - Star Fox: Assault (Jefe de proyecto) *2005 - Mario Tennis: Power Tour (Supervisor) *2005 - Mario Superstar Baseball (Supervisor) *2005 - Mario Party Advance (Supervisor) *2005 - Mario Party 7 (Supervisor) *2005 - Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time (Supervisor) *2005 - DK King of Swing (Supervisor) *2005 - Big Brain Academy (Productor general) *2005 - Animal Crossing: Wild World (Productor general) *2006 - Odama (Asesor) *2006 - New Super Mario Bros. (Productor general) *2006 - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Supervisor) *2007 - Super Paper Mario (Supervisor de gráficos) *2007 - Mario Party 8 (Supervisor) *2007 - The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (Supervisor) *2007 - Donkey Kong: Jungle Climber (Supervisor) *2007 - Big Brain Academy: Wii Degree (Productor general) en: Categoría:Personas